Objective
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Twoface comes home to find Riddler in a delightfully inviting position, and can't help taking advantage. Slash-stuff included ;3 Enjoy it...


**Have a little smut, courtesy of me.**

It had to be almost 4 in the morning when Harvey finally stepped into the bedroom, he sighed, smiling gently at the sight before him.

The bedcovers had been pushed into one corner, and both pillows pushed vertically against the headboard.

Edward was splayed naked over the bed, twitching gently, _obviously_ in the thralls of an intense sex dream, soft growls leaking from his lips.

Harvey smirked, the sight making him instantly hard; the way the light hit the man's perfect frame, the way his hair poofed out on one side where his head had rubbed against the sheets.

The larger man approached the bed, tracing his hand up the small man's leg, watching him squirm and buck his hips slightly.

Edward's mouth flopped open in a half-moan, "…Harvey…Mmmm…"

The sound of his name made a shiver run up his spine. The tone of it…

He could already feel himself becoming hard. He slipped out of his clothes, exposing his half burned skin, he crawled onto the bed, leaning over the ginger haired man, watching as the pleasure dream seemed to take hold of him, and Riddler dropped his hand to his own length, massaging his balls and pumping himself.

Harvey felt a soft breath leave him as he watched his boyfriend's hand, he let his own hand descend to Riddler's dick, mimicking the man's actions.

The only time he truly realised what Edward liked was when the man was asleep, if he were aware of what he was doing then he'd do what he thought Harvey was like, not always what felt 'good' for him.

Edward lifted his head from the pillow, grabbing at Harvey's hair to pull him into a slightly-painful kiss. All teeth, nipping at his lips, nails, scratching at his scalp.

Harvey moaned, his fondling touch ceasing to be gentle as Edward deepened their kiss, groaning out his name again "…Harvey…"

"What do you want me to do?" Harvey growled gently, demanding an answer to his question.

Edward moaned, letting himself feel Harvey's hand pressing into him, caressing and scratching gently at the soft skin. "I want you to fuck me…" he said with a whisper, hardly aware the words had left him.

"How?" Harvey said sharply, his grip tightening suddenly, making Riddler's body jerk with pleasure.

Edward moaned loudly, his mouth unable to form words.

"_How…?"_

"Hard…"

Harvey smiled into their deep kiss, lessening the intensity to ask again "_How_?"

Edward gasped gently as Harvey continued touching him, "I-I want you t-to… from behind… hard…"

Harvey let out a snarled chuckle, breaking their kiss, keeping his hand firmly on Edward's genitals. He turned him over, pumping the man hard, bringing his other hand to the man's tight hole, pushing his fingers in hard.

Edward fell forward on the bed, lifting and pushing himself onto the intruding digits, moaning loudly as the dry objects scraped at his insides, gritting his teeth at the sensation.

Harvey spat crudely on his boyfriend's entrance, letting his fingers pick up speed, manhandling the man's length, feeling the object throb in his hand.

Harvey removed his fingers, digging his nails instead into the man's hips, moving him and aiming him, he began to press into the tight hole, bliss exploding in his head as the man's body resisted him. Edward moaned loudly, clawing at the sheets of the bed with one hand and pumping himself with the other, pressing back against Harvey's body, wanting him, all of him.

"…Deeper…" Edward gasped, spots of light stabbing his mind as the man pushed into him. "Harder, Harvey… _now_."

The last word was said in a tone that made Harvey's insides clench. He pushed hard into the unprepared man, making him scream out, throwing his head back and screaming out 'yes'.

Harvey watched Edward writhe beneath him, letting the man move himself swiftly, slamming himself onto the intrusion, screaming louder with each movement.

Riddler really was doing this for himself, not even glancing back at the larger man.

Harvey growled, thrusting gently, letting Edward move, slam himself onto Harvey's body and scream out the man's name in ecstasy.

The larger man's mouth hang agape, letting Edward use him.

This had to be the most turned on Harvey had even been.

The thought that Edward was just taking what he wanted, to him, at this moment, Harvey was just a thing. A thing he loved, but a thing none the less.

The thought that the noises Edward was making weren't for Harvey, they were noises of pure pleasure.

The sounds of pure pleasure filled the room, filled Harvey's head. Harvey let out a similar noise, sharing Edward's bliss, feeling the man begin to twitch and convulse around the hard member.

Harvey reached his hands forwards, grabbing Edward's shoulder, digging his nails in, pulling the man hard onto his length, more screams howling from the man's throat.

"Yes, come on Edward…" Harvey growled, pounding into the smaller man, letting his screams and moans consume his mind and spasms of pleasure fill his body.

Edward pressed himself against the sheets of the bed, lifting his hips, letting Harvey claw at his shoulder, "Harder, fuck me harder."

Harvey growled loudly, pressing on the younger man's back, drilling into him, the sound of contact filling the room mixing with the grunts and moans and screams.

Edward's tone started to heighten, curses pouring from him, clawing his nails into the bed sheets, rocking back and forth fiercely, Harvey following his movements, the two bodies hammering together.

Edward gasped into his pillow, pumping his length hard as he felt his body twitch and writhe uncontrollably with pleasure, "I'm…."

He couldn't form the rest of the sentence, his moth lulled open in a deep groan and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Harvey moaned loudly, feeling Edward convulse around him, clamping around him, pulling him in. Harvey felt elation grow quickly in him as Edward's screeches of pleasure began to soften, white liquid falling listlessly from him.

Edward let Harvey move him suddenly, lifting him from the bed, hammering into him fast and deep, groaning and growling loudly, tipping his head back and letting his eyes slip closed, "Edward… oh shit."

He felt his body shudder suddenly, thrusting unevenly as he orgasmed, letting himself go inside the smaller man, grunting as he did.

The bi-coloured man gave one final, hard thrust, making Edward let out one last howl. Harvey ran his hand up the inside of the smaller man's leg, watching the smaller man start to quiver, Harvey guided him to his own side of the bed, and pulled the cover over the obviously exhausted man, wrapping himself around the man in a near ball, nuzzling into his neck and smelling the slick sweat of sex on him.

.

Riddler was woken by the soft buzz of Harvey's alarm.

He frowned as he rolled over to face the other man, watching him stir.

He felt that familiar ache in his body, the soft sting of scratches on his skin and the nicks in his lips.

"Harvey…" he said gently, the frown still present on his face, "Did… did we have sex last night?"

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
